Dragons and Demons and Pirates oh my!
by Artificial Life Creator
Summary: About a day after Jack's marooned, he gets picked up by the rumrunners. Then ship the is destroyed. Where does he end up? Feudal Era Japan. Which isn't like the colonies or Europe. No, not at all.It doesn't help to everyone hating you either.
1. The one where the rumrunners find Jack

I got hit with a rabbid plot bunny. Turned out to be a very good plot bunny. And a long one. 32 pages and no end in sight. Ah well. I'm having fun writting this story. I need help keeping Jack in character, so if anyone feels like smaking me with a stick because of Jack, please feel free.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Allo mate! Ya hangin' in there all right?" Jack Sparrow, mutinied captain of the _Black_ _Pearl_, opened his eyes and starred up at the young braconnier.

"Not especially," he croaked.

"Been marooned eh?" the rum runner asked. Jack felt his eyes prick.

"My ship," he squeaked. The runner cocked his head.

"Rum?" he offered his canteen. Jack reached up and took it.

"We're off soon, need a lift anywhere?" the runner asked.

"Does it look like I have any other means of getting myself to anywhere remotely populated?" Jack asked testily.

"You could rope a few sea turtles together," the young man suggested.

"With what rope?" Jack retorted.

"Got a point mate," he held out his hand. Jack took it and hefted himself up.

"Name's Laurie Francis," the runner said.

"Isn't that a girl's name?" Jack asked. Laurie's face fell.

"Me mum wanted a girl, but she got me and named me Laurie Francis," he wailed.

"FRANNY! GET YOUR BLOODY RUMP OFF THE ISLAND AND ONTO THE SHIP!" the rum runner's captain hollered.

"Coming Capt'n!" Laurie called back and gestured to Jack.

"You coming?" he asked. Jack shrugged.

"Got nothing else to do," he muttered and they boarded the _Jolly Drinker_.

* * *

Lightning flashed and waves threatened to engulf the ship. Jack leaned closer to a drenched Laurie. 

"This ain't a normal storm," he remarked.

"It isn't?" Laurie shouted back. Jack pointed.

"Do most storms have lizards controlling them?" he asked.

"Where?" A wave crashed against the bow, its black body rising into the eeily glowing night sky. Another wave rolled nearer. In the gap between the two waves, a giant, lizard-like head rose above the sea. Everyone on the deck froze as the dragon's head rotated on an equally thick neck towards them, yellow eyes glowing.

"Oh lord bless our souls," some breathed. The lizard roared its mouth full of razor sharp white teeth.

"I'm assuming we're dead?" Laurie asked.

The ship snapped in half beneath them.

* * *

Shall I continue? Is it good? Flame worthy? 


	2. The one where the ship sinks

Sowie, slow chapter.

* * *

The ship snapped in half beneath them.

Bits of wood rushed by him as Jack sank deeper into the south Atlantic.

Some thing pushed against his legs, forcing him upward. He looked up and saw a black winged angel silhouetted against the sunlight shinning through the water. With a pop and a splash, he passed by the angel and was fired out of the ocean. Coughing and spluttering, he looked around for the angel but saw nothing but empty sea. The sun was shinning brightly in the late afternoon, which didn't make any sense since the _Jolly Drinker_ sank sometime during the night.

"Sea, sea, sea, ah ha! A mountain!" Jack frowned. A rather tall, distant mountain. Not much we can do about that eh?"

He began to swim.

Hours later, the sun was a blood red sliver above the horizon. The sea reflected reds and purples, bathing the no closer mountain in darkness.

"Swimming, swimming, in the blood red sea," Jack gasped to himself. He tried to lift his arms but they were too heavy. He rolled onto his back and placed his miraculously still present hat with much difficultly over his heart in a salute.

"To the Pearl I knew, rum, and the sea!" he muttered to himself and closed his eyes.

* * *

After Jack sank a few feet, his eyes popped open and he realized how stupid he was. He tried to float back up, but his limbs weren't responding.

"You're rather hard to take care of," a woman's voice scolded. Jack glanced around. A pale hand stretched towards him and grabbed a hold of the back of his shirt.

Sand grated against his back and smooth stones dug into his skin as he was hauled out of the water and onto a beach. Which hadn't been visible when he submerged. Before he passed out, Jack glimpsed three figures in a line.

* * *

So... how was it?

Slow, short chapter. But, reviews will speed things up...


	3. The one where Jack meets Calypsosama

Demons, katakanas, ACTION!

* * *

After Jack sank a few feet, his eyes popped open and he realized how stupid he was. He tried to float back up, but his limbs weren't responding.

"You're rather hard to take care of," a woman's voice scolded. Jack glanced around. A pale hand stretched towards him and grabbed a hold of the back of his shirt.

Sand grated against his back and smooth stones dug into his skin as he was hauled out of the water and onto a beach. Which hadn't been visible when he submerged. Before he passed out, Jack glimpsed three figures in a line.

The next thing Jack fully comprehended was that he felt like he had been trampled. Voices floated through the thin wall of the tent he lay in, but they weren't saying anything he understood.

Jack stiffened at the sight of a teenage girl, eyes closed, and leaning against a support. She had short brown hair tied in two buns on top of her hair and was wearing an orange billowy sleeved shirt that cut off midway up her ribcage. The skirt had a matching yellow band around the top and was apparently rather long as her feet were covered although on leg was bent closely to her body and the other was in crossed-legged position. A sword was clenched in her hand, tip buried in the earth. Gently, he turned his head to try and figure out where he was, which was definitely not Brittan or the colonies. In a bedroll beside Jack was a lump with long grey hair. Where ever he was, sure had different customs- who ever heard of a girl and a boy sharing a tent? The lump stirred as the woman's voice he had heard earlier shouted what sounded like an order.

A crack sounded from the brunette crouched on his other side and Jack whipped his head around. Her eyes snapped open and they were glowing gold. The glow died as instantly as it came and she leapt to her feet, clearing Jack and dealt a swift kick to the lump before glancing down at him, a look of pure hatred etched across her features. She darted out the tent flap, hollering something with the intent of a swear word.

The grey haired girl sat up and shuffled slowly towards the flap.

"Calypso-sama!" a gruff voice called.

"Hai?" the body-less voice replied. The conversation turned quiet and rushed. The girl beside him glanced around and picked up a shiny, opaque black object before fitting it to her face, still hidden from Jack by a curtain of hair. She vanished and the tent flap moved slightly in a breeze.

* * *

Jack's eyes snapped open. He wasn't sure why, but he had a bad feeling about the tent. _BOOM!_ He was right: In the shock wave following the explosion, the fabric of the tent became a sail and Jack felt the ground disappear. The supports gave out and the shelter morphed into a watery death trap as he crashed into the shallows of a near by lade. A shadow fell over him as he struggled to get free and ripped the canvas apart. 

"Well now, Calypso-sama's starting to pick up humans. How pathetic," she sneered. Her strawberry red hair was pulled back in a low and messy ponytail and she held a long sword loosely in one hand. Her eyes were red against cat-like pupils and yellow filled the rest of the iris. She grinned revealing a mouthful of sharp teeth. "Oh don't worry; I'll break your neck so you won't feel a thing." Jack scrambled up and stumbled backwards. The teenager looked at him strangely.

"I guess you are a demon," she said skeptically.

"N'I'm human," Jack replied. Felicia pointed. Jack looked down and saw orange fish swimming beneath his feet.

"Walking on water," he muttered.

"If you say you're human, I'll take your word for it," Felicia's voice went from soft to deadly, "If you're human, I'll have to kill you!" She jumped several feet in the air and a dagger slid out of a sheath on her ankle.

The water began to bubble in front of Jack and a geyser shot into the air. The water fanned out and rained down. Another teenage girl, although she had long green-blue hair materialized the water fan disappeared. She easily caught Felicia's foot and held her there, twisting her leg on an odd angle.

"Don't worry Sparra-san, I'm here," she said kindly. Jack recognized her voice but all the same took a step back.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" he asked. The new girl shrugged.

"I don't know why everyone else says it, But I say it because I'm going to take over this fight for you," she replied and swung Felicia into a tree. Instead of crumpling, the red-head sprang to her feet and jerked her arms downward, allowing two blades to slide out of her sleeves.

"You'll pay for that!" she shrieked and charged at Calypso.

"Anna," Calypso said calmly. Invisible hands grabbed Jack's clothes and pulled him underwater. He flailed, trying to free himself until the girl from earlier dove into the lake and floated above him. The polished black featureless mask stared at him almost angrily. A small twitched shifted her hair and the hands became visible. Jack's throat closed in panic: Merfolk.

"Grudge settling time I presume?" Calypso asked pleasantly.

"You'd better hope I kill you quickly," Felicia snapped back. She vanished, reappearing a heartbeat later, arm blades raised, in front of the water sprite. Calypso dodged easily at the last second and stabbed Felicia's back with a sword she had pulled from the lake. Felicia stumbled, regained her footing, but tilted onto one foot as the lake water sank beneath her. She had just put her foot down when the lake sprung back up, throwing her into the air. Felicia twisted in mid-air to land on her feet but froze and arched her back.

Calypso lowered her hand and smirked at the dozens of ice-coated water spikes piercing the red-head's body. They retreated, sinking into the water without a ripple. Felicia fell as if in slow motion, landing in the water without a splash but sending a fold-like ripple racing away.

The water thundered suddenly and Anna, Jack, and six or seven (neither could tell because they kept pulling disappearing acts) air elementrals pretending to be merfolk watched a dark cloud rapidly sinking, leaving a dark red trail behind it.

"You alright?" Calypso asked, appearing beside him. Two black feathered fringed lengths of material floated from the back of her bodice, giving her the look of a black winged angel. Jack opened his mouth in surprise and a stream of bubbles flew out.

"Anna?" She asked. The air sprite vanished and the hands released Jack.

"Anatholyan's a bit finicky when it comes to saving people," Calypso explained. The 'wings' flared slightly and she shot upwards. Jack felt a jerk and flew out of the lake like a cork, landing an inch above the soft grass before being dropped.

"You're the angel I saw yester- day before yesterday, today-ish," Jack spluttered.

"Trust me I'm not an angel," Calypso said immediately. "The only angel I know is Grand Master Loki and he never shows his face around here."

"Grand Master?" Jack echoed. Calypso apparently ignored the question.

"Did you breathe any water?" she asked. Jack shook his head slowly, looking at her like she was crazy. He then realized that he was completely dry.

There was nothing to suggest he had spent the last few minutes in a lake.

* * *

And that's a wrap! 


	4. The one with Amaterasu, Carbon, and Anna

Two of the most outspoken advocates of Jack's death appear in this chapter. One actually has a reason, the other's a best friend.

* * *

"Yo! Calypso-sama!" a voice called. Two figures appeared in the mist.

"Can you get rid of the fog? It's killing me!" one called.

"Hai!" the other called. Calypso flicked her wrist and the mist came rolling towards her. She flicked her wrist again and the fog sailed over her and Jack, landing in the lake with the sound of rain.

Two oddly dressed figures stood a few meters away, both looking rather annoyed. The girl with hair the shade of an orange sunset put a hand on her hip and leaned to one side. The brown haired sword-wielder from earlier swung and unusually long and thin blade in time as she walked swiftly towards them.

"Who the hell did you pick up this time?" the orange head asked scornfully.

"Ammy-san, you didn't fill Carbon-san in?" Calypso snapped. Ammy glared at her and hid her hands in the billowy sleeves of a dressing gown type over coat, her sword seeming to become part of the border.

"And why would _I_ tell Carbon-chan about a trivial matter of a human?" she replied hotly. Calypso shook her head and slapped her palm to her forehead.

"Ammy-san…" she trailed off.

"Well who is he?" Carbon shouted. Calypso glanced at Jack, eyes clouded in confusion and began explain something to the peeved earth sprite in a rapid, foreign language. Ammy glanced at him angrily multiple times while Carbon glared at him. When Calypso finished, the orange head crossed her arms and strode towards the lake behind Jack. He stepped aside to get out of her way but she swung her shoulders and struck him across the chest.

"Carbon!" Calypso exclaimed angrily. Carbon turned around.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hit you?" she sneered.

"Yes you did hit him! Apologize!" Calypso ordered.

"How 'bout no?" Carbon snapped back. She leaned back. "And I have a question for you: If he really is part of the Adachi clan, then how come I could hit him?" She turned on her heel and stomped towards the mass of canvas in the shallows. Jack turned back towards Calypso (and presumably Anatohlyan, but she was invisible) and came face to face with the kimono-clad brunette. Her amethyst eyes were filled with hate as she looked him up and down. Finally, she pulled her hands out of her sleeves and leaned on her right hip. She looked him in the eye, lips pressed in a thin line.

"Honestly, I feel sorry for the kid, having to be related to a piece of lake scum like you," she knocked him aside and folded her hands, losing them among the folds of her sleeves. She joined Carbon on the shore as the orange haired teenager raised her arms and twisted on her toe. The tent soared fifteen feet in the air and swung around to land gently, perfectly dry, and standing on a patch of grass between evergreens and a crystal clear two foot wide creek running from the lake.

* * *

What was left of the mist burned away in the sun while Jack massaged his ribs.

"Why does everybody hate me?" he asked. "I've never heard of this place but…" Calypso smiled grimly, the darker silver of the glass covering her eyes shilling brilliantly as she turned to look at him.

"We've known you were coming ever since the king let the princess decoys out of the castle," she explained.

"And what purpose served this kingly fellow by sending out a person that looked like his daughter," Jack asked. Calypso waved her hand.

"Oh, the princess, or I guess I should say the Queen, isn't related to the King at all. He's just on the throne until she comes of age, which is in about eight years," Calypso continued.

"But I've never been here- And how does any of this has to do with me and being hated-,"

"All in good time Sparra-san. All in good time," Calypso reassured him, holding her head high, "In a way, the decoys means the King knows the princess is alive and he can discreetly," she bent her knees slightly and made quotations in the air, "Tell the rest of us demons that information without endangering the actual princess or risking her health by dragging her to the council."

"Speaking of which, we should get going," Carbon remarked. She and the brunette had wandered over during the explanation. Carbon held out a hand, palm down and lowered it suddenly. The tent collapsed and vanished.

"Packed," she said simply, glaring at Jack.

"Anatohlyan, will you help Sparra-san so he can keep up?" Calypso asked kindly. Jack felt something forcing his mouth open and ten felt his lungs expand to their greatest capacity. He couldn't even breath in that much.

And so they started walking.

* * *

"We'll stay near the coast until we hit the straight and then we'll cut across to Honshu. From there we'll cut across to Honshu and then into the Sea of Japan to the council," Calypso explained.

"The council's an island?" Jack asked as Calypso slid on foot forward. A marble cobblestone path rolled out of the shore and ran across the lake.

"The council's a group of demons," Ammy snarled.

"I understand- Really?" Jack replied. The brunette rolled her eyes.

"Did you tell him anything?" she asked exasperated.

"Various points, but nothing really too graphic," Calypso replied.

"I'm still here," Jack called. Carbon smacked him in the back of the head. The path blazed white in the sun with no end in sight.

"Why are we heading this way?" Ammy asked.

"We might as well get to the sea first-," Calypso began.

"There'll be crowds," the brunette replied.

"Well, then we'll check that string of villages around here and drift towards the coast and then follow the plan," the bluenette decided.

* * *

How was it? I've changed a few things from teh written version so I'm not sure if everything's still flowing properly. 


	5. The one where almost all the cast is in

Guess where I'm going over Christmas Holidays? I'll tell you if you review, cause, it interests everyone in the PotC section!

* * *

Jack was surprised, but didn't show it, at his companions' stamina, not to mention his own, as the sun rolled over their heads and started to sink behind the mountain.

By the time Calypso stopped, the clearing was cast in an eerie twilight. Ammy shivered slightly and glanced around.

"I don't think we should stop until we've checked all the villages," she said shakily. Calypso twisted around.

"Why?" she asked. The brunette shrugged, shivering badly, "Just a bad feeling." Beside Jack, Carbon stiffened suddenly.

"Wha-?"  
"Fire! Big fire! The princess!" she cried.

"Please don't make me go in there," Ammy begged.  
"No, just Carbon, Anna, and I will go," Calypso replied and she and Carbon took off sprinting.

"Take-," the brunette cried, but they were already out of earshot. "Never mind," she grumbled.

"What?" Jack asked. Ammy folded her hands in her sleeves and stared off towards an orange glint beyond the trees.

"I kinda figured you might be of some help, or at least end up dead," she said bitterly and turned to leaved, but Anna appeared.

"They need your help," she said automatically and took one hand out of her kimono. With a gentle flick of her arm, a ribbon of sand wrapped around Jack's arm. She twitched her hand. Jack was yanked forwards suddenly and stumbled into Anna. A several pairs of arms wrapped around him, pressing him against Anna.

And they were flying.

Without a sound, Anna touched down a few meters from the nearest house and vanished. Slightly- er, normally, Jack stumbled drunkly towards it and shoved the beams of wood out of the way. He reached out to haul the still figure lying in front of him out of the ruin, but it was glowing from within.

"Get out-!" Carbon yelled and pushed him away. In a fluid motion, she took the figure's hand and pulled her upwards. Two long streamers floated down, still attached from the figure's head. He stumbled back in horrified shock- the two girls were on fire.

Carbon was glowing, flames dancing on her body while the other was just a human like fire ball.

"Uh-," Jack looked around madly for something to put the flames out when as suddenly they came, the fire vanished.

Carbon stood swaying, holding the hand of a younger girl, who's long, pale blond hair went down to her ankles. She was dressed strangely in pants and a sleeveless black shiny shirt that went up around her neck. Flames were embroidered around her ankles, the waist band, and the bottom of the shirt, which startled Jack, seeing as it ended somewhere halfway up her ribcage.

"Sorry about that," the girl said cheerfully. She shook her head and her hair arranged itself into pigtails streaked with orange.

"Wasn't your fault. You're a rainbow fairy. You're idiots," Carbon sneered. The fairy looked indignant.

"I am not an idiot," she replied coolly. A tiny rag doll peered over her shoulder. "And neither is Kylie," she said patting the doll's head. Her other hand twitched visibly and the fire engulfing the village soared upwards. Sparkly wind whipped around the flames, molding them into a gigantic, fiery butterfly.

"Whoa…" Carbon breathed as the butterfly pulsed and vanished, only to reappear as wings on the fairy.

"Now if you'll excuse me," the fairy took a step back, preparing to launch herself into the air, "I must find my friends,"

"EMMA!" someone shrieked. Another teenager came running stumbling and sobbing out of the gloom. "Emma!" she shrieked again. The newcomer crashed into the fire fairy with a metallic crash, knocking them both to the ground.

"Sister dear," she sobbed.

"Uh," Jack muttered.

"I apologize," His and the four figures (another human-like form could be seen glowing faintly in the darkness a few feet away) hair blew in a rather warm wind.

"Gomen-nasai," the wind whispered, "I'm translating what you hear and speak as best as I can into whatever language necessary,"

"You're Anatohlyan aren't you?" Jack asked, earning an odd glance from Carbon.

"Yes. Ask in your head. I can hear you."  
"Who are they?" Jack thought.

"The fairy is the exiled princess of Neouropa, Traul Emma. Adachi Tawny is the one in red with brown hair, Adachi Sacari is her sister, and Glenn Sisi is the one glowing."  
"I didn't think boys had names like that," he thought.

"You seem to screw up genders often." A gust of wind blew through them, taking Sisi's hat with it. A river of silver white hair cascaded down her back, reflecting the weak moonlight.

"That," Anatohlyan continued, "And I'm a twenty-one year old man." The night fell still. Jack indignantly straightened up.

"So, what're we doing now?" he asked. Carbon stood up.

"We're going after Felicia's gang," she growled.

"Felicia-," Jack was interrupted by Ammy, appearing out of nowhere.

"Calypso!" she hollered, "I thought you took care of that-," she gestured at Jack, "Thing!"

"I wouldn't say things like that Amaterasan. Might get you beheaded," Calypso's voice echoed back after a second. "And I thought you guys were taking care of the survivors."

"We have to go after the Adachi twins again," Carbon called back. Amaterasan stared at her, shocked.

"Since when?" she snapped. Carbon rested a hand on her hip and swiveled around to glare at her.

"Since Little Tawny came wailing in here and giving me a head-ache." The brunette, enraged, threw her hands up in frustration.

"Why can't you stupid, idiotic, god forsaken humans stick to your own time?!" she yelled. Tawny sniffed.

"It wasn't our fault!" she cried thickly. "They came to _our_ school and kidnapped her!"

"Well, this puts a whole new perspective on things doesn't it?" Carbon snarled.

As if an unspoken signal was shared between them, Emma helped Tawny to her feet, Carbon sent her sword back into the earth, and hands wrapped around Jack.

And then they were all airborne.

Emma had vanished. The two samurais were flying through the air, speeding into an arch. Tawny was still, sitting in an invisible bubble. Jack saw a flash of blue, white, and black butterfly wings on one side of the bubble before they melted away into the night.

"Down there!" Carbon called. Jack squinted, but a cloud was in front of the moon and there were no stars to speak of.

"There are three mages near the coast," Anatohlyan told him.

Carbon stopped sharply in mid air and dropped like a brick. Ammy slowed and stopped gently, hovering around in a circle. She a rather long and thin sword out of the folds of her kimono and followed Carbon. Tawny pulled her legs up and shut her eyes tightly while the bubble popped, shrouding her in mist.

"Would you rather drop or float?" Anna asked while Tawny plummeted.

"I'm not demonic," Jack replied.

"I'll stop you," Jack raised his arms.

"May as well drop," he said regretfully. Anatohlyan pushed away from him and Jack floated for a heartbeat before gravity took hold.

He plunged.

Jack folded his arms and closed his legs, cutting through the air like an arrow. In an instant, the ground was rushing up to greet him.

"Anna-!" the name was ripped out of her mouth. He started in surprise as he slowed down suddenly, stopped, and came rushing back into the air as if he had landed on an air filled ballon.

Slightly discombobulated from the thousand foot drop, Jack staggered to his feet and sled clumsily off the balloon. He took a step and wobbled unsteadily on one foot and groped for something to hold on to. Finding nothing except air, he walked drunkily towards the sound of intense fighting.

"ARG- oof!" one of the black cloaked figures flew by him and cracked against a tree. That hadn't been there before. It, unlike Felicia, didn't get up.  
Feeling slightly better, Jack drew his short sword (by comparison to the five samurai) and jumped into the fray.

* * *

Jack has a sword, everyone else has a katana... poor jack... 


	6. The one with the fight

The next chapter!

I'm having so much fun planning the middle of the story... there are a-lot of uncanny resemblances...

* * *

Jack drew his short sword (by comparison to the five samurai) and jumped into the fray.

As Carbon was knocked aside, Jack stepped forward and parried the black cloaked figure's blow. Shortly, however, he found he was out matched, as the samurai wasn't swashbuckling or using any style he knew (and he knew several). Blocking hammering blow after hammering blow, Jack felt himself give up more ground then probably secure. The samurai knocked Jack's sword aside. It cart wheeled through the air and landed point down and quivering in Tawny's leg. She jumped and the samurai swung his sword around, just in time to be parried by a blow of Ammy's.

"Took your time getting there Tera-san," Calypso called. Tera swiftly beheaded the attacker and he crumpled, head rolling away. She shook her head ruefully while Tawny examined Jack's slightly grimy, bloodless sword.

"I told you so Ishida-san," Tera said, somewhere between sadness and regret. She spat into the sand and glanced at Calypso.

"Didn't expect you to take that long, Jack get over by Tawny," Calypso remarked.

"It's not like I can move very quickly like this," Tera growled. Jack slunk over to Tawny. She handed him sword.

"Sorry, it got a bit oily," she said softly. Jack frowned and slid to the grass, back against the tree.

"Sorry about your leg," he muttered.

"Oh, it's fine. It didn't hurt," she replied. Emma leapt out of nowhere in an even more bizarre outfit than before. Jack couldn't see exactly how it worked, except that she was surrounded by hundreds and thousands of dark purple and violet ribbons.

"Uh, Tawny-chan? Sacari-chan's got a problem," she observed. Tawny looked at her oddly clad sister.

"Oh dear," she said shakily. Jack looked between the two.

"What's oh dear-ing about Sacari?" he asked. Tawny gulped. Emma nodded at the four motionless samurai.

"Her seal- the one her first outlet placed on her when she left- is still perfectly intact," she explained.

"In human words, she can't, and won't be able to defend herself until it breaks," Tawny added sadly.

"Would a bolt work?" Emma asked. Tawny tilted her head.

"I guess," she said absently and dug her fingers into the ground, releasing an upward shower of sparks. They arranged themselves into a miniature crossbow, became solid, and dropped into the brunette's lap.

"I don't want to hurt her," she murmured sadly. Emma, from her upside down perch in the tree, twisted slightly so she bent backwards over Jack and Tawny.

"Want me to do it?" she asked, holding out a hand. Tawny shook her head.

"Won't work for you" she replied softly. Emma shrugged.

"And you won't do it." Tawny picked up the bow and fired a bolt.

"Calypso," Tera thought irritably after the final figure placed its sword against the blond haired girl's neck and threatened to kill her if they moved.

After all, it was human.

They were not.

They died if the princess died.

"I know, I know. But what can we do? If she dies, every single one dies and who will rise in our time of need? The acting king?" Calypso replied. Amateras snorted. The sword bit deep into Sacari's neck and red beads started running along the blade. Tera felt her insides squirm and she flinched, swallowing bile and blood. Sacari's head started to lull when Calypso cried out in pain. A brown and red bolt ripped through her midriff, ascending gradually and slammed into Sacari's chest. The impact ragdoll'ed her and took a chunk out of the attacker. He stumbled back and released Sacari. The cut in her neck filled with a sickly yellow glow and lines of the same yellow began searing the ground in a complicated circle full of interconnecting lines. Both glows vanished. Sacari, previously hunched forwards, slowly tilted backwards and fell when the burnt circle beneath her erupted in light and forced her upright. Jack glanced upwards and lost sight of the shimmering veil because of the leaves of the tree.

"Amaterasan! Get outta here!" Calypso yelled. Tera ducked and sprinted onto the beach and dove into the water.

She didn't resurface.

The light died out and Sacari seemed to settle more solidly on the ground.

"Get ready," Calypso hissed through clenched teeth.

Carbon's sword turned to dust in her hand and drifted to the ground.

Sacari's eyes were solid yellow-gold and her limbs were limp.

Carbon scuffed a square-toed brown boot in the grass and a lump bulged in the earth.

Simultaneously, the blonde's eyes snapped ice blue while the bulge in the Earth by Carbon exploded in a small shower of dirt and a freakishly long, even longer than her previous sword, paper thin blade. It leaped into her hand and a flash ripped towards Calypso. The teal haired woman raised her blade and the shriek of metal sliding against metal echoed off the trees. Sacari dug one foot into the ground, attempting to force Calypso away from the ocean, found it futile and bounced off. She flipped through the air and did a two step landing before falling on one knee.

"Think you're all that huh?" Sacari gasped. She jumped to her feet and vanished, only to reappear feet away from Jack, along with several flickering mirror images of herself.

'Damnit," Calypso breathed, backing up.

"What's the matter?" the Sacaris taunted. "Scared?"

Carbon chanted an incantation under her breath and then time slowed considerably. The reality was, the spell was for speed.

Now she was faster than the irritating dragon chick.

A scream of shock and a thud later, Sacari was flying.

"Five, four, three, two, one," Emma sighed happily. Jack stared at her in wonder. One of her closest friends was about- or at least looked like it- to die and she was smiling and giggling like a normal human on a walk with her friends. Two pale blue bat-like wings snapped out of Sacari's back and she flipped around in mid air before hovering, feet out of sight through the leaves.

Calypso yelled something in a language Anna couldn't, or wouldn't translate and Sacari froze. It seemed as though her tongue were frozen. She replied shakily, black cloak rippling like the black liquid dripping off her feet, landing steaming in the grass below. Calypso nodded, her expression unreadable with her mask. Sacari tilted backward considerably, the magic in the air gone and replaced with calm dread, and landed with a sickening crunch on the ground.

Calypso glared at Carbon as Tawny struggled to her feet. Emma, looking perfectly content as the samurai yelled at Carbon.

Tawny limped unsteadily towards Sacari. Jack scrambled up and took her elbow.

"Are you sure your leg is fine?" he asked worriedly. Tawny took a deep, shuddering breath.

"I told you, it's fine," she replied.

"But you got stabbed with a sword and you can still walk," Jack protested. Tawny sighed and lifted the hem of her skirt with her free hand and seemed to press something on her hip. With a hiss, her leg came free from the rest of her body and dropped to the ground.

"It's fake. I lost both my legs in a fire," she explained. She grasped Jack's arm firmly and flipped down to reattach her leg, which Jack now saw was glinting metallically in floating fire light. The sword 'wound' went right through the limb and oil slowly stained the surrounding sock black.

"You couldn't of cushioned her at that speed?" her tone was irritable. Carbon shrugged, anger radiating off her in waves.

"She tried to kill you!" she snapped back.

"It wasn't her fault. Sister dear wouldn't kill anyone," Tawny muttered angrily.

"Then how would she be sure she was safe?" Jack asked and mentally kicked himself. He was sounding more and more like the ronin around him. Tawny tilted her head to look at them.

"Fear really. Chaos dragons are near invincible and she hurts them till they wish they were dead but lets them live."

"Near invincible huh?" Jack raised an eyebrow at the crumpled figure.

"I said dragons were," Tawny retorted. "Sister dear is human."

"And him?" he gestured to the dying would be abductor.

"I killed him really, but normally honorable Calypso finishes the job to save our souls from breaking," she replied.

"Wha…"

"If they haven't told you about that stuff then it's not in my place to explain it," Tawny continued.

"You're doing a brilliant job translation," Jack thought dryly.

"I'm not trying very hard," Anna replied, matching Jack's tone. Said pirate frowned and knelt beside the black head that was left of Sacari. Emma was hovering overtop of her, attempting to rip something apart but not succeeding. Tawny dropped painfully to her knees along said Jack.

"This again?" she asked quietly. Emma let got of the bond in her teeth and nodded.

"Can you see the spell? I can't," she replied. Tawny picked something up, something invisible but radiating power, and clenched a white gloved hand around it.

"What are they pulling at?" Jack asked Anna didn't respond but instead, white gold runes materialized all over Sacari. Some were barely visible, painted slightly under her cloak and were wrapped tightly around her torso. Tawny had a loop of the chain in her hand and she yanked it hard snapping it.

Sacari's ribcage suddenly expanded and Jack realized why both girls were so worried- the chain was suffocating her.

* * *

Please review!

I'm happy, I've finished the first third. (This is not it. This is just a break).

I've decided the technique for this, but you won't know unless you review!


	7. The one where Carbon and Calypso plot

I am very happy, mainly because I'm nearing the end of this story (the written version. Not the typed version.) This is also the longest thing I've ever written at 60 pages and no end in sight. So, please review!

* * *

Calypso swiftly beheaded the final member of the late Felicia's group and glanced at Carbon.

"So, when're we gonna tell him?" Carbon asked.

"I think we should wait until after the demon attempts to take the princess back to her palace," Calypso interrupted herself, waiting for a smart remark from Carbon.

"Like she'd wanna live in a palace with that fart," Carbon said hautily. Calypso smiled coolly.

"We'll have to throw a decoy of our own on the throne until she comes of age or we stick you, me, or Ammy-chan on the throne,"

"I think one of us will end up ruling," Carbon remarked. Calypso turned slightly and gazed at the sea.

"It's just a matter of time," she replied softly. 


	8. The one with Ammy and za Flying Dutchmen

Hi again! ducks for cover Don't kill me! I kinda sorta accidentally forgot about this here on fanficiton, I've been so absorbed with Christmas, my Cassandra story, my Emma story (Which actually has a pair of legs now. Let's hope i don't lose it. Again.) and my drawing that I haven't had anytime to type. But then again, I've still got 5 ish pages of typed stuff after this...

New record for me by the way, This story is SEVENTY NINE pages. And counting!

I appologize for OOCness.

* * *

The crew of the Flying Dutchman crouched behind barrels and cannons, trying their best to avoid Amaterasu's blade. Even Davy Jones was ducking for cover behind the Kraken Caller as Tera stormed around, arm movements accentuated by her katana clutched tightly in her hand.

"…And Calypso-sama is just going to give the poor thing up to a bloody piece of English filth!" she raged "Bloody pirate! Thinks he can walk in here and take away _my_ princess!" She swung her arm and something glowing white hot in the night shot out of her sleeve skipping across the ocean until it disappeared over the horizon. "Damn him damn him DAMN THAT FRIGGING PIRATE!" she shrieked. The sand demon fumed, still pacing her erratic-lined circle. Her throat bulged suddenly and Tera scowled and coughed, sending a perfect glass stone into her hand. Her sword arm dropped limply to her side and some of the terrified crew members scuttled across the deck behind her. Amaterasu let out an agonized shriek and hurled the stone over the side of the boat. (It was later reported by the crew in the crow's next that Ammy had chucked the stone a distance of over four miles).

"Perhaps you should calm down." Davy suggested. Another glass stone, red and glowing with friction and heat, blew a hole in the mizzy mast that he was now hiding behind.

Amaterasu turned, amethyst eyes glowing gold.

"You tell me to calm down? You, are telling me to calm down," she said so angrily, her voice was calm. Glass stones were easing themselves out of her face, head, neck, arms, and were falling to the deck. They were shuddering slightly and suddenly, they were floating around her.

"You can tell me to calm down after you've eaten for two people, lived for two people, seen the thoughts, shared thoughts, shared the dreams, seen dreams through another's eyes, understood the workings of another's brain, felt her emotions, having two points of view in a fight. You can tell me to calm down after the person you've carried, and fed will be taken away by a filthy, lowly human who has no understanding of a delicate creature with the power to rip our world apart. You can tell me to calm down after you've held the world together.

"Eh- that's the princess you're talking about!" a crewman exclaimed. Ammy turned, eyes still glowing.

"I'm glad someone has an understanding of the feudal system, she said coolly.

"The demon princess? She's still alive?" Crewman #2 yelped. The supernatural wind blowing Ammy's hair (one bun was slightly lopsided and strands were sticking out wildly) and her now obi-less open yukata (the ribbon was used as ammo once her body ran out of sand) died.

"Of course she's alive," Crewman #3 said scornfully. "We'd be dead if she wasn't." Tera rolled her eyes at the bickering. She cleared her throat, hands on her hips.

"The princess," she said loudly, "Is right here." Several fish-human people started.

"You're the princess?" one exclaimed.

"What?" Ammy snapped, "Of course not!" Two royal blue wings popped out of her back. Amaterasu turned sand white and crashed down on either side of a small figure only to move across the deck, rebuilding herself a few feet away.

The figure she left behind was wrapped tightly in a shimmering black hooded sealed cloak. The hood was up hiding her eyes and most of her face. With no one to support her, she sank limply to the deck.

"Mother?" she called feebly. Ammy rushed forwards and pulled the young girl gently to her feet.

"No, mother is away," she said soothingly. He girl's shadowed mouth fell into a frown.

"Why can't mother be here?" she asked.

"Because the advisor is worried about the eruption," Ammy lied. The girl seemed to reluctantly believe her as she was led to the railing and allowed to sit.

"That can't be the princess!" Crewman #2 yelled. Ammy rolled her eyes.

"Midnight beam number 13," she said flatly. White gold streaks of light started to whip towards the princess. In a heartbeat, she was glowing brightly and a jet of light fired away from her, taking out crewman #2 and a large section of railing (which started to rebuild itself almost immediately after the shock from the attack wore off).

"Anyone else?" Ammy asked. Several fishy people shuffled their feet and glanced around nervously.

"That still can't be the princess…" Crewman #3 said stubbornly. "She can't even stand up."  
"Fight ya for it," Tera challenged.

The remaining crew scuttled away, clearing an even bigger circle.

The two circled each other slowly, eyes locked.

"Does _your_ mother know what a whore you've become?" Crewman #3 snarled. Ammy straightened slightly and shrugged.

"I doubt she would, if I actually had a mother," she replied icily.

"The whore's heartless!" one jeered. Ammy and #3 continued circling.

"She killed 'er own mother!" another yelled in unison.

"If I'm a whore then what are you?" Ammy asked coldly, her voice soft.

"A pirate!" #3 said proudly.

"Really," Ammy continued softly, "You look more like an old gramma." #3 roared and charged. She stepped delicately out of the way and slammed him on the head with the butt of her katana. With a crack he dropped.

"Have I proven my point?" Tera called facing the bulk of the crowd at the bow. She whirled around without warning and speared a sun-fish faced man in the neck and twisted her blade so it wouldn't slice up into his brain. Of course, he still had a few dozen more years until he passed on.

"Real brave of you. Taking down a girl with her back turned," she sneered. The sun-fish shrugged.

"Pirate," he croaked. Ammy raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse for everything?" Mostly everyone on board nodded. Ammy pulled the man up with her sword still in his neck and put her hands on her hips, lifting sunfish man a few inches off the ground.

"Ever heard of, say, alchemy?" she asked softly. Some of the crew started to whisper "Figured some of you would," she continued.

"What has alchemy got to do with this?" someone slurred.

"You're looking at a homunculus," she snapped. A small, stocky figure dropped out of nowhere and crouched by the princess.

"Tawny get outta here," Tera snapped. Tawny stood up and turned.

"So-ory Amaterasan. I-I j-just wa-want-ed t-to m-ake s-ure Sa-cari-chan was alright," she stammered.

"I f anything happened to her, I'd be dead," Tera replied. Tawny nodded sadly and glanced upwards from her feet. She realized what exactly the crew was, gasped, and fainted, toppling backwards over the rail.

"I knew this is mean, but I want to see how fast she'll hit the bottom," a sprite remarked.

"What are you doing here?" Davy growled. The sprite cocked its head.

"Well, once again I am here to kick you out of this territory due to complaints blah blah blah," it trailed off. Davy glared at the sprite for a long moment and then strode to the wheel.

"Weight anchor!" he ordered. Ammy's eyes began to glow white-gold and a sand twister began to swirl around her. The princess lolled doll-like and vanished in a cloud of sand. The twister became solid and vanished in a cry. The ship groaned and started floating out of Japanese territory as a sand colored dragon twisted through the air on a pair of feathered wings.

* * *

This is the last 'not really sure where the plot's going' chapters. 

Please review!


	9. Unofficial middle that isn't actually

I bow down to my friends. They saved this story from Davy Jones Locker. 90+ pages! Whoop!

* * *

"Carbon! Wake up!" Calypso hissed. Carbon's sapphire eyes snapped open and she fluttered down from her upside down perch on a tent joyce. She glided out the flap and went into a running landing, morphing from bat to human.

"What?" she asked sleepily. Calypso looked up.

"Ammy's in trouble. Her wing's ripping." Carbon looked up following Calypso's finger.

"Oh yeah. You're right," she yawned.

"Get Jack and get out of here! I'll help her," Calypso ordered and jumped into the sky. She vanished as a long, rippling silhouette soared upwards towards the coast.

Carbon went back into the tent, lazily covering her mouth as she yawned hugely.

"Wake up lichen," she ordered sleepily while nudging Jack's side.  
"Where's everyone else?" he muttered back.

"Ammy's flying, Calypso's trying to keep her flying cause one of her wings was ripped off and she doesn't have any feet and we're leaving," she replied, "Now get out before I crush you." Jack sat up sleepily and stumbled after her as the earth manipulator shuffled into the predawn twilight.

"Council's-," she yawned, "Only a few days away," she flipped over backwards. Her tutu like skirt melted and reformed into a pair of loose royal blue pants. With seeming no effort, she lifted her legs slowly one by one into the air and flipped with controlled speed back onto her feet. The moment she touched the ground, the tent shuddered and flattened into the earth.

Jack flinched as a pebble nicked his forehead.

"Com'on Jack!" Carbon called. Several more pebbles started flying around and clipping his head and arms.

"Coming!" he called hoarsely and ran after her. The pebbles paused in their erratic flying and swarmed after him.

* * *

"No! Leave me alone!" a young girl with short blonde hair that curled around her ears and neck screamed. Another seemingly older girl flinched as a gust of magic blew her long pigtails back.

"Please Sacari-chan," she begged, "It's the best way!" she reached out and tried to take Sacari's hand but the little blond recoiled from her hand.

"Don't touch me!" she shrieked and turned away.

"Sacari…" the older girl whispered and unclenched her hand. A small cloth bag flew into her hand and ricocheted. Sacari whimpered softly as it connected with the back of her head. Brightly coloured marbles flew out and she turned around.

"What was that for?" she snapped. The other girl glanced around. White-gold magic started swirling around the cavern and gathering around Sacari's slight body.

"Sacari stop it. You're being stubborn," the willowy blonde scolded, voice quavering ever so slightly.

"I'm not being stubborn!" Sacari yelled. "I don't have to hide, I don't have to run, I don't have to do anything but live normally!" The magic was starting to crescendo.

"That's what I'm trying to do!" the older girl cried.

"How? By killing me? By putting me in isolation?" Sacari retorted. The older girl felt her ears pop under the pressure from the awaiting volcanic and magical eruptions.

"Black out," she breathed. Sacari's eyes softened and the magic was sucked into her body.

And then she dropped backwards onto the stone floor of the gigantic underground chamber.

"I'm sorry," the girl whispered, breezing over and gathering Sacari in her arms. Her multiple layered skirt swirled around her legs as she stepped into the fifth of the cave that was lower than the rest and filled with water. The floor dropped off suddenly and they drifted slowly to the bottom. Fifteen stone coffins lined the curved wall. The girl pushed over towards one near the peak of the arch and nudged it open with her foot. The lid slid off with a cloud of silt and bubbles revealing an empty, black space. She lay Sacari inside and knelt beside it and made a stick with two lines with her fingers. She bowed her head and glowed red. The water around Sacari began to shift and wrapped like ribbons around her body. Soon she was gone. In her place was a late teenage boy with a gold mermaid tail and black hair. He was flawless in everyway except a long angry scar over his heart.

"I do hope you don't mind Bindi but I don't know what else to do," she paused, "I really miss you and I know you're still alive but you're hiding for the same reason I am. Please don't kill me for using you like this." She waved her hand and pushed up to the surface. The lid slid off the ground and set itself back in place.

The girl's pigtails were sad and drooping because of the water and her dress was hanging limply off her shoulders. She looked up and stared at the ceiling. The girl really was Emma- Emma's true form, not one of the fake happy ones she created to make sure that she was the master of this game of politics and power, making sure _she_ would be the one pulling all the strings, master of all the players, and the outcome of Feudal Demon World surely in her hands.

Emma vanished suddenly in a flash of orange. A small orb, roughly the same size as a cannon ball, with a pair of tattered flame coloured butterfly wings shot upwards and vanished into the ceiling making the rock ripple like water. It roared suddenly. The glowing orb seemed to shrink under pressure as it whipped through magma on hidden currents racing for the top.

The only thing she needed now was the Opposition group and all would fall into place.

* * *

This is the unofficial 'half point'. Please review! I will return the favor!


	10. The one where people start to backstab

There's so much description in this chapter, gomen ne! er, not in the anime realm anymore! Sorry!

THis would work so much as a movie! Or a manga. one or the other.

* * *

The ground rumbled, throwing Jack to his knees and making Carbon stumble.

"What in God's name is that?" he yelled. An orange jet lit up the sky over the mountains.

"That would be a volcano," Carbon replied shakily, "If things are happening this quickly, then we had better run."  
"What things?" Jack asked warily. Carbon turned to him and brushed a lock of orange hair out of her eyes.

"There are several power groups aiming to take control of the throne," she paused, "Thankfully, we're the best group and we hold all the cards.

"Good thing?" Jack continued. She nodded and let out a deep breath.

"Yep. There's nothing in our way now," she turned away and began running. Jack's shoulders slumped and he reluctantly ran after her.

* * *

After a few hours, they hit a cliff like hill.

"Follow me," Carbon ordered and jumped nimbly from boulder to boulder until she crested the hill. Jack felt pressure forcing his left leg up until his knee bent and he was catapulted by Anatholyan several feet into the air. He landed unsteadily on a boulder and was forced to jump to another until he came to the second last jump from the top. Ana gave him a boost and he shot over Carbon. A cocoon of air surrounded him, surrounded by a pale periwinkle magic circle with straight, short lines jutting out until they turned white. The magic formed another circle outside the spokes and condensed inwards. Runes lit up along the middle of the spokes and the symbols around the circle began moving clockwise while the inner circle symbols turned counter clockwise. They spun faster and faster until the inner circle expanded and bloomed away from the cocoon. The air pocket was launched bullet like through the sky.

The magic was slowly whipped away by the wind leaving Jack without a shield for the unrelentless pine trees blow.

* * *

"Gee, thanks Anna," Carbon growled, "Ya know, I'm really tired too but oh no! You only give the human a lift." She turned completely orange and morphed into a relatively small dragon with an amethyst underbelly speckled with tiny blue scales. Two thick gold bands ran around her neck about a hand's breath apart. Raised thin gold lines connected the two bands and perpendicular to the ridged tattoos were tiny gold lines. The ridges continued into solid tubes with darker gold bands around each of them. As she moved, they tinkled ever so slightly, the only give her away as she flew over the tree tops towards Jack.

* * *

Tears trickled down Amateras's face and mixed with the blood and dirt from the fall.

"Help me," she croaked and painfully reached towards Calypso. The teal-haired samurai took a step back out of reach.

"No, quite frankly if you couldn't dodge a sprite then I don't see the worth in keeping you around," she replied sharply and knelt down to Ammy's level.

"What about the princess? How are you going to protect her?" Ammy croaked.

"Like I said. A sprite, a lowly sprite knocked you out of the air. Sprites don't come after princesses Amaterasan, humans do," Calypso paused, "And you can't even defend yourself against a sprite," she stood up and gathered Sacari's small body in her arms.

"Please Calypso!" Ammy cried thickly. Cream-white gooey streamers formed a twisted web around her in the trees. Her back was the same colour, forming the base of the web that stretched up from where she was sprawled on the ground.

Calypso vanished.

* * *

People are showing their true colours now... dadadaduummm!


	11. The one with vampires and a turncoat

I rather like this chapter. Writting Aphy is so much fun!

"Hey Athe! Looke- a human!" Jack cracked an eye open carefully and saw a young looking pink haired girl staring at him intently. "Can I have him as a snack?" she continued, turning around to ask someone out of sight at the top of the ravine.

"Am I supposed to give a damn about a human?" The replying girl's voice was so cold and uncaring it seemed to freeze the air around them.

"Yay!" the younger girl said happily and turned back to Jack. She brushed his hair away from his neck and leaned forwards.

"You should save him for later," Athe called. Jack could feel the girl's cold breath on his neck.

"They're here aren't they," she replied.

"How'd you guess?" Athe drawled.

"Because they always spoil my fun," the younger girl replied, voice filled with anger and disappointment. She grabbed the back of Jack's shirt and pulled him easily up the side of the steep hill flanking the trench he had fallen into after Anatohlyan's whatever it was.

At first, Athe, dressed all in blue-grey, was staring at nothing. Then, one by one, full face masked figures appeared between the trees. They all walked in time with each other, and each seemed to e identical to the next. Jack squinted and frowned. They were all alike except one- Anatohlyan was among them.

A woman dressed like the young girl (yet she was also taller than everyone else in the immediate area) holding Jack prisoner stepped forward once the 15 figures assembled halfway up the hill.

Anatohlyan pushed forward, although it was hardly necessary since the group parted for him, and stood a step behind the woman. Jack saw Calypso and Carbon behind the group and Calypso nodded at him. Athe, the young girl, and another older girl whom no one had apparently noticed suddenly all knelt down on one knee.

"Grand Mistress Aphrodite, Grand Master Loki," the young girl addressed clearly. Both characters slightly inclined their heads.

"I thought you said Grand Master Loki didn't show his face around here anymore?" Jack exclaimed as Grand Mistress Aphrodite, without warning, swung her arm and the crowd parted. She, without, turning her head, pointed directly at Calypso.

"Huh?" the inconspicuous purple girl glanced from him to Anatohlyan. "Um, food, that's why he wears a mask."

* * *

If ya get it,

"The only ghost I know of is Grand Master Loki, but he doesn't show his face around he anymore."

"That's why he wears a mask."


End file.
